The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 April 2018
11:57 Welcome, C.Syde65. 11:57 Welcome, Syde BOT. 11:58 lol. 11:58 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 11:59 no welcome 11:59 :p 12:00 save me from boredom i'm sitting here reading the news because i'm so damn bored 12:01 There is nothing wrong with reading news, I am sorry. 12:01 mess you can do my homework 12:01 or make the proposal 12:01 12:01 :( 12:01 Ah yes, 12:01 the proposal. 12:01 Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven. 12:01 It's been like two months now! 12:01 the proposal isn't being made 12:02 True. 12:02 But that doesn't mean we can't say "Make the proposal, Messenger of Heaven."! 12:02 lol. 12:06 Let's start up a conversation. 12:06 Okay. 12:06 Tell me, 12:06 How many wikis do you administrate? 12:07 Hey Mess! o/ 12:07 Let's see. 12:07 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 12:08 I'm an admin on nine wikis in total. But two of them are small scale wikis without many editors or much content. 12:10 One of the wikis I'm on, I'm using mainly for testing purposes. 12:11 is it your personal test wiki? 12:12 No. 12:12 I used to have a personal test wiki, but that became a semi-personal wiki that I rarely test stuff on. 12:12 why not test it there? 12:13 In the words of SayuriDarling, it's a personal wiki. 12:13 12:13 Same reason why other users don't normally test things on other wikis. 12:13 It's semi-personal. 12:13 Hmm? 12:14 If users don't normally test things on other wikis, isn't your test wiki the best place? 12:14 It's not a test wiki. 12:14 It was a test wiki when it was founded, but times changed. 12:15 What changed? 12:15 Well, the standards of the wiki became too high to be considered a test wiki, and I began doing actual content on it, instead of test edits. 12:20 It was originally created so that I'd have somewhere to gain experience and familiarise myself with all the abilities that administrators had that none of the other groups had. 12:20 Oh. 12:22 o/ 12:22 Hey Q and Mess! o/ 12:22 Welcome, Qstlijku. 12:22 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 12:26 It seems Alex.sapre is in battle. 12:26 Holy shit. 12:26 lol. 12:26 http://prntscr.com/ja75az Look at this. 12:27 Oh most of it was before I joined 12:27 lol. 12:28 Falco and i share yet another server 12:29 Some weeb shit, I assume? 12:29 every server I join he is already in it or joins shortly after 12:31 Tell me the name at once. 12:31 the name of? 12:31 The server! 12:32 Pokémon Hunting I this time 12:32 damnit 12:32 I never get that one right 12:32 What? 12:32 Ah. 12:33 Ah, weeb shit. 12:33 no u 12:37 Swagm8 has been in ESB chat all day long and has yet to speak. 12:44 I reported it on CCD 12:44 (facepalm) 12:44 The doorspam that is 12:45 tfw when my chat is scrolled up and I forget about the other messages 12:45 Yeah, I know what that's like. 12:48 Gotta go soon 12:48 But first 12:48 Korra PM 12:49 (facepalm) Toby. 12:49 Where? 12:49 Interesting 12:49 Ilana Jones is still marked as away 12:51 \o 12:51 Head out. \o 12:51 Going AFK, btw. 12:52 Oh yeah 12:52 I noticed Toby's account is disabled 12:52 (therp) 12:53 What did he do? 12:53 When you said (facepalm) 12:55 Oh, 12:55 He pinged Pyro asking her if a kitten was cute. 12:56 o/ people 12:57 Brb. 12:57 Interesting. 01:41 I see Mesey has joined CCC. 01:42 ? 01:42 ~ Mesey has joined the chat. ~ 01:42 Who? 01:42 Oh. 01:43 wth 01:43 that's google's nickname for me 01:53 wb Mess! o/ 02:32 wb Korra! o/ 02:51 Hi. 02:52 Hey Jack! o/ 02:52 Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 03:04 wb Mess and hey Bob! o/ 03:04 Syde? 03:04 Syde? 03:05 I'm doing something that involves coding and how do you do this: style="font-family:verdana;" and make it add the font color and size as well? 03:06 I know how to do it. 03:06 how? 03:06 What do you need it for? 03:06 I'm studying code atm and i'm trying to create something 03:08 so how do you do it? 03:09 style="font-size:11px; font-family:verdana; color:#000000" 03:09 That's an example. 03:09 so lets say 03:09 its this 03:11 style="font-size:11px; font-family:Monotype Corsiva; color:#000000" it would still work right? 03:11 wait 03:11 I did that wrong* 03:12 style="font-size:11px; font-family:Monotype Corsiva; color:#000000">Captain Kitty's Pirate Ship 03:12 * C.Syde65 does a check. 03:13 There's something missing. I just can't put my finger on it. Hopefully I can figure it out. 03:14 there does seem to be something missing but idk what either 03:15 since its coding does the "Kitty's" need to be like "Kitty/s" ? 03:16 Ah, I might have found it. 03:16 Captain Kitty's Pirate Ship 03:17 yeah that seemed to have worked and if I wanted it to be on the center of the page how would I do it? 03:19 Captain Kitty's Pirate Ship 03:36 thx 03:37 No problem! :) 03:37 Though it took me a little while to remember how to do everything. 03:41 http://prntscr.com/ja8krx what about there how can I get that to do the right font? 03:42 I'm not quite sure. 03:43 neither am i 03:55 I had a dream last night where the VSTF user-group was retired. 03:56 Damn. 03:56 Though that's unlikely to happen for real anytime soon. 03:56 Probably won't ever happen as long as Wikia is stilla round. 03:56 *around 03:56 Yeah. 03:56 Bye. \o 03:56 Bye! o/ 03:57 Aii-bae is in charge when she comes. :P 03:58 Syde BOT us in charge night 03:58 is* 04:12 Hey Aii! o/ 04:13 Hello. 04:28 Wow. 05:41 o/ 05:41 where is korra 05:44 bye syde 05:45 Bye! o/ 05:45 He left already. 2018 04 26